


When You Give a Clint a Birthday Gift

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton will hurt himself with toys, Don't give Clint Barton toys, M/M, and then embarrass you in front of the old nurse, but likes freaking them out with sex talks, who doesn't care if the children have sex, who is actually totally peggy carter as an old woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil should know better than to give Clint a children's toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Give a Clint a Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Person A gets person B a marshmallow shooter as a gift. Who gets shot in the eye first?

Phil was in the middle of the library when he got a text from Natasha.

**Your boyfriend fucked up.**

Phil sighed and texted her back, **what did he do now?**

Phil waited a couple of minutes for a response from Natasha and eventually got a photo reply. It was a picture of Clint in the nurse’s office with a huge black eye and a bloody nose.

Sighing, Phil packed up all of his textbooks and walked over to where he knew Natasha was waiting for him, **how did it happen?**

**Your birthday gift to him, because as much as you love him, he is an idiot.**

Phil groaned. He had given Clint a marshmallow shooter for his birthday last week because the other boy had all but begged for one, and Phil, loving boyfriend that he is, acquiesced. Obviously, that was a big ass mistake.

The nurse was just letting Clint leave with an ice pack and a stern warning not to ‘do that again young man,’ when Phil arrived.

Clint spotted Phil and gave him a sheepish grin, “Woops?”

Phil just shook his head, “I’m never getting you a gift you actually want ever again. Just socks and scarves”

Clint wrinkled his nose, “What about a blowjob instead?”

“CLINT!”

“Ew, tmi Barton”

“Mr. Barton!”

Natasha laughed as Phil and Clint were ushered into the nurse’s office for a talk about ‘safe sex’.

She was sure Phil would forgive Clint for the trouble.

Eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
